Seseorang yang Merindukan Hujan
by Cake Factory
Summary: Aku merindukan hujan sama seperti aku merindukanmu. —Karena hujan seperti Nezumi; sosok bagai hujan yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang selalu dinantinya untuk datang sebagaimana ia menanti datangnya hujan. Dipastikan Shounen-ai.


Mengambil setting satu tahun setelah ending anime No. 6.

**No. 6 © Atsuko Asano**

**Seseorang yang Merindukan Hujan © Cake Factory**

* * *

><p>"When I want to see you … how should I call for you?"<p>

—Ame ga Furu

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak tembok yang mengelilingi No. 6 menjadi rata dengan tanah. Satu tahun juga telah terlewati tanpa Sion pernah bertemu dengan Nezumi. Tak ada yang ditinggalkan oleh pemuda berrambut panjang itu selain ciuman perpisahan yang sempat diberikan waktu itu. Dan kini, Sion benar-benar tidak tahu Nezumi berada di mana.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah satu; dirinya sangat merindukan Nezumi.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh benda padat tembus pandang di depannya. Sepasang iris_ ruby_ miliknya menjelajahi warna langit di atas sana.

Kota itu sekarang begitu tenang dan damai. Penduduk kota mulai berbondong-bondong untuk membangun kembali rumah mereka yang sempat hancur karena kekacauan. Semuanya kembali seperti semula dengan disertai perubahan besar.

—_Hanya Nezumi yang tidak kembali_.

Sion tahu, apa yang ia lakukan untuk bertemu Nezumi adalah sia-sia. Ia tidak tahu di mana pemuda itu berada. Pergi ke rumah Nezumi saat itu juga tidak ada jejak sama sekali—tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana rasanya juga tidak ada. Bertanya pada Inukashi juga sama saja, nihil. Begitu pula saat Sion bertanya pada Rikiga.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Sion berkeliling demi menemukan sosok yang dirindukannya. Dan semuanya selalu menemukan jalan buntu. Hingga Sion memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa supaya suatu saat Nezumi sendiri yang akan datang padanya.

—_Meski Sion tak berani mengira-ngira kapan pemuda itu akan kembali_.

Hanya doa dan harapan yang terus terucap dengan tanpa suara. Berharap rasa rindu yang ia rasakan bisa sampai ke tempat Nezumi. Karena entah mengapa, jika tidak bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini, Sion merasa tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Nezumi lagi.

Kepala yang sudah kembali menunduk, kini mendongak lagi karena cahaya mataharinya tadi sempat meredup. Sepasang kristal merah itu mendapati awan kelabu menggantung di atas sana, menghalangi cahaya matahari.

Sudah beberapa hari ini terus seperti itu. Hanya awan kelabu yang sekedar lewat. Tidak singgah untuk menurunkan hujan, sekalipun hanya gerimis.

Hujan. Merupakan hal yang mengingatkan Sion pada Nezumi. Pemuda yang pernah ditolongnya, juga sempat menolongnya balik. Menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan nyawa Sion juga diselamatkan oleh Nezumi. Hutang mereka lunas sudah. Dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi mereka untuk bertemu.

—_Tapi hanya untuk bertemu, tidak dibutuhkan alasan yang kuat—tidak, keinginan untuk bertemu itu saja sudah cukup untuk dijadikan alasan_.

Namun, jika Nezumi tidak menginginkan itu, semua akan sia-sia. Sama seperti penantian Sion akan hujan saat ini. Selama apapun ia menunggu di balik kaca, air langit itu tidak akan pernah turun jika memang awan di atas sana tidak berniat singgah dan mengguyur kota dengan air. Hal yang sama seperti Nezumi. Selama apapun Sion menunggu pemuda itu untuk datang menghampirinya yang telah menyerah, jika Nezumi sendiri tidak ada keinginan untuk bertemu, maka pemuda itu tidak akan datang.

Segala pemikiran itu membuat Sion semakin merasa sesak. Pikiran jika tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Nezumi lagi membuat Sion ingin berteriak kencang, memanggil nama Nezumi sekeras-kerasnya. Mungkin Nezumi bisa dengar, dan ia akan datang karena suara panggilan itu. Bagaimanapun, suara teriakan Sion jugalah yang mengundang Nezumi masuk ke kamarnya melalui balkon, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

—_Siapa tahu kali ini ia akan berhasil_.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu kemudian menggeser kaca penghalang di depannya, untuk berjalan menuju balkon. Sebuah tarikan napas panjang dilakukan, kemudian satu teriakan panjang yang memanggil Nezumi dikeluarkan.

—_Tidak ada respon_.

Satu teriakan lagi.

—_Masih tidak ada respon_.

Satu teria—

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sion terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti, hingga ia menjadi limbung dan jatuh. Tangannya yang tadi sempat berpegangan pada meja di sana, membuat benda itu jatuh seiring tubuhnya yang bertemu dengan lantai. Menimbulkan suara keras yang mampu membuat Karan—ibunya—berlari ke atas dengan panik.

Sepasang iris madu itu kemudian membelalak ketika melihat noda merah yang mengotori mulut, pipi, tangan, dan baju Sion. Noda darah yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya saja, kali ini lebih banyak. Hingga membuat kesan indah pada tubuh Sion yang begitu pucat di sana.

Ya, belakangan ini kesehatan Sion memburuk dan kian parah. Penyebabnya masih belum diketahui. Tapi ada kemungkinan karena _pupa_ serangga yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh Sion memberikan efek samping yang baru terlihat sekarang. Atau bisa juga karena Sion terlalu lelah, hingga begitu mudah penyakit menjajah sistem imunnya.

Dan dengan itu, membuat Sion harus benar-benar berbaring di atas tempat tidur selama beberapa hari. Membuatnya terpaksa menanti rinai hujan yang akan menghiasi pandangannya dari dalam kamar, di mana letak kasur dengan balkonnya cukup jauh.

Dari tempatnya berbaring, pandangan sayu itu selalu terpaku pada dunia di balik kaca yang membatasi ruang kamar dengan balkon. Menatap suasana yang sedikit menjadi gelap karena awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari. Tapi pasti tidak akan ada hujan hari itu. Sion yakin.

Sion memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sion bisa saja berteriak untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, namun ia memilih untuk menahannya. Karena rasa sakit itu dirasa belum seberapa dibandingkan sakit karena rindu yang tak terobati.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka ketika mendengar suara cicit pelan. Dengan segera, Sion mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Hingga ia mendapati seekor tikus kecil berwarna hitam di lantai yang sedikit jauh dari kasurnya. Hewan kecil itu diam sambil terus memandang Sion.

—_Seekor tikus hitam yang mengingatkannya pada Nezumi_.

Dengan satu gerakan, Sion berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit susah payah karena tenaga yang dimilikinya sudah hampir tidak ada. Ketika salah satu tangannya bertumpu pada kayu di pinggir tempat tidur, ia terpeleset hingga sukses terjerembab di lantai. Setelah mensugesti diri bahwa itu tidak sakit, Sion mulai merangkak menghampiri hewan kecil di sana.

"Nezumi … Nezumi … Kau bisa mendengarku, kan? Kau ada di mana? Kembalilah ..."

Gerakannya terhenti. Kalimat itu kemudian terinterupsi dengan suara Sion yang terbatuk-batuk dengan cukup parah hingga cairan kental berwarna merah pekat mulai mengalir dari mulutnya. Sebuah interupsi yang menarik kesadarannya secara perlahan. Sekeras apapun Sion berusaha untuk menahan kesadarannya, itu tetap tidak berhasil. Pada akhirnya, pemuda bersurai putih itu harus mengalah dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kristal merah itu masih tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat. Sejak Sion yang tidak sadarkan diri mulai kemarin, maka apa yang terjadi di luar sana jelas tidak diketahui olehnya.

Padahal, sekarang pemuda berrambut panjang itu tengah berdiri di balik kaca yang memisahkan ruangan dengan balkon, menatap sosok yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di atas kasur sana.

Nezumi mengetuk pelan kaca itu. Berharap Sion bisa terbangun untuk melihat ke arahnya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada respon.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang saat itu. Nezumi, meski kedinginan, berusaha menahan diri untuk tetap berada di sana—menunggu Sion sadar dan menyadari kedatangannya.

Nezumi tetap berdiri di sana sambil tangannya terus mengetuk pelan kaca pembatas itu. Nama Sion terus ia suarakan. Tapi semakin lama, suara itu makin tenggelam oleh suara rintik hujan yang bercumbu mesra pada atap.

Hujan gerimis yang semakin deras itulah yang nampaknya menjadi alarm bagi Sion agar membuka mata. Karena ia begitu merindukan kehadiran hujan untuk menemani. Karena hujan seperti Nezumi. Begitu pula rasa rindunya terhadap hujan. Sion merindukan hujan sebagaimana ia merindukan Nezumi.

Kepalanya kemudian bergerak ke samping demi melihat indahnya air langit yang turun membasahi bumi. Tapi ada seorang yang tengah berdiri di sana. Sosok bagai hujan yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang selalu dinantinya untuk datang sebagaimana ia menanti datangnya hujan.

Hanya sebentar, memang. Tapi sudah waktunya untuk kembali terlelap. Setidaknya Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doanya. Tuhan juga sudah berbaik hati memberikan hadiah hujan yang selama ini dinantinya bersamaan dengan Nezumi yang telah kembali. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Bibir Sion bergerak perlahan. Menyampaikan sebuah kalimat untuk Nezumi di luar sana. Hingga sepasang kristal merah itu menutup perlahan, air mata mulai timbul di sudut mata Nezumi. Membuat pemuda itu menggedor-gedor kaca pembatas itu dengan cukup keras. Berusaha mencegah Sion untuk menutup mata.

—_Karena Nezumi tahu, jika Sion kembali memejamkan mata saat itu, maka ia tidak akan bangun lagi_.

Tetapi terlambat. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah Sion yang tertidur pulas itu dengan wajah yang damai dan disertai oleh senyum yang dibentuk oleh bibir yang sudah sangat pucat di sana.

Tangis Nezumi pecah.

"'Terima kasih sudah kembali', eh? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku, Sion …"

—_Hanya saja jika Nezumi sanggup kembali pada masa lalu, mungkin Sion tidak akan seperti ini. Sayangnya, itu mustahil_.

Tangis Nezumi semakin menjadi ketika ia menemukan sebuah tulisan berwarna hitam pekat di lantai.

* * *

><p><em>Aitai yo, Nezumi<em>.

* * *

><p>—<em>Ditulis menggunakan darah Sion sendiri<em>.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit. Menyentak keras pintu kaca yang terkunci. Meski gagal, Nezumi tak menyerah dan terus menyentak pintu itu supaya terbuka, walau dengan cara paksa. Dan pada paksaannya yang kesekian kali, pintu itu berhasil terbuka dengan disertai bunyi 'brak' keras.

Nezumi langsung saja berlari menuju tempat Sion berbaring. Tubuhnya yang basah, menyisakan genangan air disetiap langkahnya. Nezumi langsung berlutut di samping Sion yang sudah _terlelap_. Mengguncang tubuh lemah itu beberapa kali, dan tidak ada respon sama sekali.

—_Sion telah pergi_.

Nezumi yang lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan Sion, dan sekarang adalah Sion yang balas meninggalkannya. Namun, ia tak akan kembali seberapa keras usaha Nezumi untuk mencari atau berteriak memanggil namanya. Ya, ini adalah sebuah kenyataan timbal balik yang menyedihkan.

Kini, Nezumi jadi menyalahkan Elyurias. Seandainya ia tidak ada, mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Seandainya Elyurias saat itu tidak muncul dan menghidupkan kembali Sion, mungkin Nezumi bisa menyusul Sion dengan hanya berbaring di sebelah tubuh itu dan menunggu sampai reruntuhan bangunan menimpanya, selesai sudah.

Tapi Nezumi sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan apapun.

—_Jika Elyurias tidak ada sejak awal, ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sion_.

Tidak ada. Seseorang yang paling disalahkan mungkin adalah dirinya. Mungkin rasa sakit akan penyesalan ini bisa pelan-pelan membunuhnya? Jika benar bisa begitu, maka Nezumi berharap bisa cepat, agar bisa pergi menyusul Sion untuk meminta maaf.

Dan—oh, Nezumi tidak akan bisa membenci hujan, meski ia ingin.

—_Karena hujan adalah cerminan dirinya yang sangat dinanti oleh Sion._

* * *

><p><em>Dan tanpa Nezumi tahu, hujan merupakan refleksi dirinya yang dicintai oleh Sion.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

**#**

_*Aitai yo, Nezumi: Aku merindukanmu, Nezumi_**  
><strong>

Bubar! Saya nggak tau kenapa endingnya jadi aneh banget kaya gini! Payah! Gara-gara keseringan galau jadi kaya gini! /headbang/

Okeh, ini fic saya bikin karena terinspirasi dari rasa bosan saya nunggu hujan yang tak kunjung menghampiri Kota Pahlawan aka Surabaya. Dan nggak tau kenapa, langsung aja bablas angst. Hahahaha.

Maafkan atas segala kegajean yang ada di fanfic ini.

**Review?**

**October, 10****th**** 2011**

**.Cake Factory.**

**Ps. **Happy birthday, Sakata Gintoki!


End file.
